


Endings

by Omniblacklight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Final Thoughts, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniblacklight/pseuds/Omniblacklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They died, but did they go quickly, or did they have some time to think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

Dammit, game over.

  
  
There was so much left to have done, so many things to see, things to do. You never watched Dave experience his first dance, his first love, first heartbreak. Never gave him his first beer or the condom talk. Never told him the origin of Lil' Cal, why you strife him so hard and push him to be the best. Never held his hands over your records and made some sick beats with him.

  
  
Never said how much you love being his big bro..

  
  
It hurts too much to breathe, you've no strength left.

  
  
  
What happened? Everything was going so good. You were supposed to be the victor, save your little bro and rub it in his face a bit, to save his weird bird sprite thing and rub it in both their faces.

  
  
You cannot see anything anymore, cannot feel anything save for the cold chill creeping into your body.

  
  
Cold, you feel cold, for the first time in years.

  
  
It's different than the heat you're used to being around. You want a sweater, a mug of molten coffee, you want to wrap your arms around your little brother and tell him everything's going to be alright.

  
  
Dave...

  
  
~

  
  
What happened?

  
  
You were enjoying a lovely dinner with a beautiful woman, just a short break, a dinner, some wine...

  
  
The two of you had been searching for your children.

  
  
"They are strong, capable kids. Let's have something to eat, rebuild our strength, and we'll be on our way to search again."

  
  
Her voice had been like dark honey, sweet and promising. You had agreed. Why not? You were hungry, your feet ached from walking on and on in search of your son.

  
  
Pride built up after seeing John. He had tried to leap across the canyon towards you, but had ..vanished? Whatever the word, he was gone, dropping something glimmering to fall below. However he was alive, and looked very well, you had been proud of how far he had made it. You would have found eachother again.

  
  
Wrong..

  
  
You've never felt so horrible.

  
  
It was cold, dark, and the delicous aroma of your dinner had been replaced by the hard ground and metallic bloody scent.

  
  
It was over, you were finished.

  
  
Never again would you hug your son, ruffle his hair, laugh as he tried brushing away your compliments. John would never bring home a pretty young lady and worry at his lip trying to introduce her, nervousness filling him. He'd never call you up from whatever college he'd make it into and announce his grades, or ask your blessing taking a girl's hand in marriage.

  
  
Wishing isn't enough, but you still did it. You wished that he would live on without you. You wished you could tell him one last time how proud he makes you. You wish..you could've said goodbye.

  
  
John...

  
  
~

  
  
Well, this is different.

  
  
No martini could ever fix this, or make you feel any better about the situation.

  
  
If you hadn't taken a break, how stupid. It's all your fault. You shouldn't have insisted on taking a break just because you know your daughter was capable of handling things on her own for a little while longer and you happened upon a handsome man.

  
  
Never before has everything blacked out like this. No drink has done this before.

  
  
Perfect time to die.

  
  
Your daughter is going to think you were off galavanting around with some man instead of searching for her. She'll think you a horrid thing, you're sure, for having led this man to his doom.

  
  
Still, the taste of red wine lingers in your mouth, twisting with what you're certain is blood. You know the man you talked into dinner is dead near you, though you cannot see him. There's nothing you can do, you failed.

  
  
What would Rose think of you now?

  
  
Would she write this into some dark poem, about how her mother died before even writing a letter telling her how much you adored her? You never told her, but you were very happy with the young lady she was becoming.

  
  
So many things left unsaid, so many things the two of you could've done.

  
  
You're sorry. You want another chance, just one more. You want to see her grow up, want to watch her with amusement as she attempts to take a swig of something out of your private stock. You want to see her in a dress suited for prom, watch her confident hand shiver just slightly as a ring is placed on her finger, hear her sob as her hormones get the better of her a few months into pregnancy and tell her everything will be fine.

  
  
Rose...

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't put Grandpa in there, because he died well before the game.. So ..Yeah.
> 
> Reposted from my tumblr


End file.
